The mathematical and statistical principles of polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, SDS polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, isoelectric focusing, gel filtration and related physical-chemical techniques have been developed. This is to permit optimization of conditions for fractionation of protein and polypeptide hormones, acid mucopolysaccharides, hormone receptors and other macromolecules. Methods and computer programs have been developed to permit improved statistical estimation of molecular weights derived from these techniques. This project also studies the electrophoresis and sedimentation properties of cells in sucrose gradients and optimization of two-dimensional macromolecular mapping. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chrambach, A., Jovin, T., Svendsen, E.J., and Rodbard, D., Apparatus and Procedures for Analytical and Preparative Polyacrylamide Gel Electrophoresis Using an Objectively Defined Fractionation Route Apparatus and Procedures, in Methods of Protein Separation, Vol. 2, N. Catsimpoolas (ed), Plenum Press, New York, 27-144, 1976. Wyckoff, M., Rodbard, D., and Chrambach, A.C.: A Polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis in sodium dodecylsulfate containing buffers, using multiphasic buffer systems: Properties of the stack, valid Rf-measurement and optimized procedure. Anal. Biochem. 79: 450-482, 1977.